


Link x Dark Link: Love at first fight

by Cluttered_Courty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Feelings Realization, Link fights Dark Link, Link kills Dark Link, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluttered_Courty/pseuds/Cluttered_Courty
Summary: Link is in the water temple and he encounters a mid-boss battle who turns out to be his dark counterpart named Dark Link. He is forced to battle with him but turns out to have feelings for his enemy. Will Links's relationship work out with his Dark?
Relationships: Dark Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Link x Dark Link: Love at first fight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Boy x Boy. If you don't like it, then don't read it. I warned you, ladies and gentlemen!!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or its related characters. (Obviously, cause then I wouldn't need to be writing fanfiction. XD)  
> Note: I made a sequel to this fanfiction which I will post called "Reunited Romance" if you wanna read that in the future.

I took the key, I found out of my pocket and placed it in the door I stood in front of. The chains fell off which allowed me to open it and enter. The room was big with a little island. A dead tree stood in the middle of the island. Past the island on the other side was another door. I ran towards it but as I got closer I saw that it was chained up and I needed another key.

"Damn it! I need another key?!" I banged my fist against the door thinking maybe it will miraculously open. My fairy, Navi, came out of my hat and flew around my head.

"Hey Listen! It looks like you're going to need a key Link," Navi said. I glared at her before letting out a sigh, shaking my head.

"Well for the love of Hylia. You don't say do you?" I like having a fairy companion, though at times she can be annoying.

"Looks like I'm finally able to meet the 'Hero of Time'." A male voice said from behind me. I whipped around and unsheathed my sword getting into a ready battle position. As I looked around, I didn't see anything out of the unusual. I began to walk towards the island, as I did so the voice began to speak again.

"There you go. Come on get closer. I want to be able to see the full beauty your face has for me." I opened my mouth, shocked and confused. His voice was so familiar even though his tone was a bit deeper.

"Who in the underworld are you?! Reveal yourself right now and that's an order!" I demanded, impatiently.

"Oh! Getting sassy now, I like it. Are you sure about what you ordered? I know you're going to be shocked about my appearance," he replied in a taunting tone. I nodded but felt stupid since he probably couldn't see me.

"Yes! Right now!" I demanded. I stood by the tree where I could hear the voice come from. The voice let out a sigh. He stepped from behind the tree. I let out a gasp as I stared at him.

The voice belonged to a male who looked exactly like me. Except he was my dark side. His outfit was mostly black except for his white tights. His hair was white, his complexion was pale which contrasted with his eyes. His eyes shone like the colour of red rupees. Overall, like me, he also had handsome looks.

"I told you it'd be shocking Link." He smiled at me and revealed sharp canine teeth. I glared at him then raised my sword in front of me to give us some distance between us.

"Are you one of Ganondorf's minions?" I snapped clenching my teeth.

"Hey relax now. I haven't even properly introduced myself. My name is Link. Dark Link, but for you, I'll allow you to call me Dark as a nickname." Dark bowed dramatically before he straightened himself with a sly smile. I let out a sigh then shook my head as I covered my face. My heartbeat faster in my chest. I sheathed my sword and shield.

"Are you a minion of Ganondorf?!"

"Why do you think I'm here Link. He created me for you to battle and once I achieve victory I should become one of Ganondorf's favourite creations," Dark replied as he ran his finger along the blade of his sword, careful not to cut himself. I nodded slightly. It made perfect sense why Dark Link was in this room by himself. Ganondorf was smart to make the mid-boss battle a dark reflection of me.

'Why do I think he's so hot? What is wrong with me! How do I already have feelings for him?' I thought to myself as I looked down at the water. My face heated up and I clenched my hands into fists.

"Don't worry Dark. You'll be able to see your master soon enough once I send him to the underworld after you," I growled and got into a battle stance.

"You really think you're going to be able to defeat me? I know you don't want to kill me Link," Dark walked towards me a naughty smile on his lips. I took a couple of steps back before my back hit the trunk of the tree. Dark loomed over me. I made the mistake of gazing into his blood-red eyes before glancing away.

"You're trying to catch me off-guard Dark. I'm not going to fall for your games so easily," I snarled raising my arm to shove him away. Dark snickered before he grabbed both of my hands and slammed them above my head against the tree.

"Don't forget I know exactly what you want. I'm your shadow, a mere reflection of your dark side. Deep down I can sense that you don't want to kill me," Dark tipped my chin with his left hand and used his thumb to gently rub my bottom lip. My face became flushed and I struggled against his grip.

"You don't scare me!"

Dark grinned at the hero he had pinned against the tree. Finally, he closed the space between the two and closed his eyes. His light counter-parts lips were soft against his. Dark bit the other male's bottom lip before he pulled back. I hung my head from discomfort, then slid my body down the tree and sat on the sand. Dark let go of my wrists and I let them land by my side.

"Why is your heart beating so fast then?"

Dark knelt in front of me. He looked at me with a satisfied grin and leaned forward. He gave me another quick kiss before it got more intimate. Dark's knees straddled my thighs as he sat in my lap, while we made-out. I pulled away, saliva connected our lips. This was wrong, completely wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be, except I want to keep on kissing him. 

"Dark Link! We got to stop this. We can't do this," I said. I used the back of my gauntlet to wipe the saliva away.

"You didn't want to fight me, so instead we're doing this. That is what you thought about Link. I just simply made your fantasy into reality," Dark said in my ear his voice became husky. His breath was warm on my ear and sent tingles down my spine.

"We both know that isn't the reason why we're here. You were created for one reason and that is to be defeated by me," I replied pushing him away. I unsheathed my blade and grabbed my shield. I had no idea why I felt this way. I felt warm, which increased every time I looked at Dark Link. Like what in the underworld? I just met him?

"How much fun is this relationship going to be for us then Link. I know you have feelings for me, after all, I am your dark side who can sense every dark thought you have." Dark ruffled his hair. I clamped my hand over my face and let out a groan.

"Fine then, you're right Dark Link. I do feel something for you, but I need to save Hyrule so you're heading to the underworld whether you like it or not," I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that," Dark replied. He got out his sword and positioned himself into a ready battle stance. I let out a yell as I charged at him raising my blade ready to strike. When I brought down my sword, I didn't hit any flesh. Dark Link wasn't there anymore.

Worried for my safety I whipped my head around, trying to spot him. He wasn't anywhere in the room.

'What? He was right in front of me?' I thought shocked. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, getting a strong roundhouse kick in the stomach. I flew back with a yell of pain. I landed painfully on the surface of the water, gasping for air that was knocked out of me. My sword and shield landed a little way away from my reach. Dark Link stood above me with a grin, before kneeling over top of me. He placed his blade against my neck, leaning closer to my face.

"Now aren't you a sight for sore eyes. You look so beautiful, gasping for breath and in pain. I wish I could see you like this more often, but this seems like it'll be the last expression you make." Dark whispered in my ear.

I glared at him when he pulled back, still trying to catch my breath.

"Me? You know there's only room for one Link. You're not even part of me Dark Link. You're my dark side, my reflection. That is all you'll ever be!" I growled reaching for my blade using my free arm to shove him off with a groan. I kicked him back hard, and once I grabbed my blade, I thrust it towards Dark.

Dark let out a shriek of agony, before stumbling back and dropping his sword. Blood ran down the length of the blade and spilled onto the water creating little crimson swirls. I grabbed my handle and pulled it back to sheath it. Dark let out another shriek, falling onto his knees, pressing his hand to his side. I watched as the blood seeped effortlessly through his fingers.

"Link," he gasped out, sadly looking up at me. Tears were forming in his eyes as he clenched his teeth trying to bite back his moans of pain. He reached out for me and I knelt beside him, feeling guilty.

"Dark, please don't try to touch me. Please!"

Dark cupped my face with one of his blood-stained hands, but I didn't care. I hung my head, closing my eyes. I felt his hand retreat and opened my eyes blinking away the tears, only for more to fall. Dark lay there now motionless and his body faded. A key lay where he was and I grabbed it wiping my eyes, sniffling. The chains retreated and I opened the door, glancing behind me before the door shut.

'Rest in peace, my lovely shadow.'


End file.
